Dawnpelt
Dawnpelt is a pretty, cream-furred she-cat with amber eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Dark River :Dawnkit, along with her siblings Flamekit and Tigerkit, never made a "physical" appearance, but were mentioned by Blackstar at a Gathering. Outcast :She appears with her brothers, Tigerkit and Flamekit in the ShadowClan nursery, when Lionpaw and Brambleclaw arrive asking Tawnypelt to go to the mountains. Tawnypelt comments to Squirrelflight on the journey that Dawnkit looks to be the best fighter out of her kits. She also doesn't listen to what any cat tells her to do. Squirrelflight counsels Tawnypelt that Dawnpaw will learn to listen because all kits do. Eclipse :Dawnkit is seen in ShadowClan when Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw get captured. She seems to be most interested in Hollypaw than the other two kits. Long Shadows :Dawnpaw is now an apprentice. She, Flamepaw, and Tigerpaw are taken to ThunderClan with Tawnypelt. She is reluctant to be a part of ThunderClan but accepts it. Her reluctancy is shown by making comments like, "I wish we were back sleeping on nice soft pine needles!" Her temporary mentor is Spiderleg. She and her siblings help Jaypaw, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf send a fake sign to Blackfoot and Littlecloud. She then returns to ShadowClan. Sunrise :Upon returning to ShadowClan, Dawnpaw receives Ivytail for her mentor. She does not appear in ''Sunrise, but is seen in the allegiances. In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Fourth Apprentice : Family Members '''Father': :RowanclawRevealed in Dark River, pg 22 : Living (As of Sunrise) Mother: :TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Brothers: :FlamepawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) :TigerpawRevealed in Dark River, pg 21: Living (As of Sunrise) Grandfather: :TigerstarRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member Grandmother: :GoldenflowerRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great Uncle :Lionheart Deceased, verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: :PinestarRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Smallear Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Grandmother: :LeopardfootRevealed in Code of the Clans, page 150 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Speckletail Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-great-Grandfather :AdderfangRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Great-great-grandmother :SwiftbreezeRevealed on page 30 of Bluestar's Prophecy - Status Unknown, most likely deceased Uncle: :BrambleclawRevealed in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Living (As of Sunrise) Half-Uncles: :HawkfrostRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars member :SwiftpawRevealed as Tawnypelt & Brambleclaw's half-brother in Rising Storm, pg 19-20: Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Tadpole Deceased, Residence unknown Half-Aunt: :MothwingRevealed in Moonrise, pg 258: Living (As of Sunrise) Distant :Distant Grandfather ::CloudstarStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified SkyClan ancestor ::GorseclawStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Grandmother ::BirdflightStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Aunt ::SpottedpeltStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member :Distant Cousin ::SpottedleafStrongly Suggested in Firestar's Quest, pg 496-497 - Deceased, verified StarClan member Tree References and Citations Category:Outcast characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Warriors